1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a locking device, more particularly to a locking device for fixing an electronic component to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing server hard drives are fixedly installed in a server housing through a bracket. To install the hard drive in the server housing, the hard drive must first be placed in a bracket, after which screws are used to securely fix the hard drive therein. Once secured, the bracket is fixedly installed in the server housing to complete the installation process. Additionally, to detach the hard drive from the server housing for repair or replacement, the bracket must first be dismantled from the server housing, followed by removal of the screws from the bracket to release the hard drive therefrom.
However, the installation and detachment of the hard drive to and from the server housing require an auxiliary tool, such as a screwdriver, and the securing mechanism must also be manipulated to secure the bracket in the server housing or to release the locking device from and between the bracket and the server housing. Therefore, the entire process does not only involve complex steps and inconvenience, but also consumes many working hours. Moreover, the aforementioned method of fixing the hard drive to the server housing through the bracket involves the use of a great number of securing elements, thereby resulting in complex structure and high manufacturing cost of the server.